


Strawberry brownie

by tragicbisexual



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: ARTIST EDDIE, Artist Richie, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Reddie, Reddie artists, Reddie first impressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicbisexual/pseuds/tragicbisexual
Summary: “Strawberry brownie it is”





	Strawberry brownie

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Reddie one-shot I wrote, please leave comments on how I can improve my writing they would be very helpful! I hope you enjoy!

Eddie frowned, squinting at the canvas as if it would make his painting look more realistic. Joining this art class had been a mistake, considering how bad he was at art. This lesson they were supposed to be painting a sculpture of a man holding an apple, and Eddie hadn’t quite figured out how his impression looked so wrong. The nose reached from the forehead almost to the chin and the mouth was lopsided and too small for the rest of the face. The eyes were completely different shapes and one was at least a inch further down the face. Eddie glanced over to the canvas beside him and his jaw dropped, the face was almost completely identical to the sculpture sitting in front of the class. He glanced by at the boy standing by the canvas, he was much taller than Eddie but looked about the same age. He had curly black hair that bounced as he moved his head following the paintbrush he was holding. The boy must have noticed Eddie watching him and turned towards him. The boy was wearing glasses that distorted his eyes to twice their normal size and a small smile appeared on his face as Eddie gaped at his artwork.

“Do you like it?” The boy asked, gesturing to the painting.

“Oh..um..yeah” Eddie replied, feeling embarrassed at being caught.

“I’m Richie” the boy stuck out his hand and Eddie shook it.

“My names Eddie.” 

Richie looked past Eddie towards his canvas and Eddie made a face.

“Sorry, I’m not good at art” he confessed, laughing awkwardly.

“No, no... it’s...I mean... Picasso’s famous right?” Richie’s face turned red as he tried not to offend the smaller boy standing in front of him. Eddie burst out laughing ad Richie joined in, realising he hadn’t offended him. 

“You just need practice.” Richie said, as Eddie laughed.

“Practise is an understatement.” 

Richie smiled, Eddie was one of the most adorable people he had met, with his big brown eyes and freckles covering his nose and cheeks. Richie quickly looked away before Eddie noticed him staring. 

“I could help you if you want?” 

Eddie smiled widely, “That would be great.” 

Richie then showed Eddie how to proportion a face and taught him how to shade with paint on some bits of scrap paper. Eddie listened intently and followed Richie’s instructions, his painting slowly beginning to look like a face and not like a collection of body parts drawn by a five year old. Richie smiled as he saw Eddies face, beaming as he painted using the technique Richie had showed him.

“Hey um... what are you doing after this?” Richie flushed bright red as he asked.

“Nothing, why?” Eddies face had started to redden.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to this new coffee shop down the road?”   
Richie twisted his foot back and forth on the wooden floor as he watched nervously for Eddies answer. 

“Sure! I mean, that would be cool” Eddie stammered, his face as red as Richie’s.

“Cool.” Richie replied smiling down at Eddie, who was grinning in return. “I heard they make delicious strawberry brownie.”

“Strawberry brownie it is”


End file.
